Kaori Senju
Kaori Shiranui (不知火 かをり nee''' Senju '(千手)) is a jonin-ranked kunoichi of Konohagakure and was the leader of Team 4 and is a descendant of the Senju Clan. She is the wife of Genma Shiranui and the mother of Haru Shiranui. Background During the entrance ceremony of the academy, Kaori met and befriended Kurenai Yuhi and graduated at age 9. and was put on a team with Aki Otaka and Daiki Yuhi under the command of Mizu Yuki. She was later seen cheering on her team and she rose up to the ranks of chunin at age 13. Like Kurenai, she became jonin shortly before the start of the series. During the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack Kaori, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy were amongst many of the young ninjas who wanted to help repel the beast, yet they were stopped by older ninja participating, one of which was Kurenai's own father. Though they protested about this, they were told that they must live long enough to ensure the next generation would come about that and inherit the Will of Fire and that their lives were too short and precious. At some point in time, Kaori went to get Kiyomi and ran into Mizu, her old sensei. They talked and then, Kaori left with Kiyomi to get the others after promising to take care of Kiyomi. Personality Kaori is a brave, honest, and caring woman. She is level-headed and cares deeply for her students. She is gentle and hardly ever loses her temper. She stays calm and collected and thinks through situations rationally before acting. She also truly loves her husband, Genma, and her son, Haru. Throughout Part I, Kaori teased her student, Kaito Hyuga, for his crush on his teammate, Kiyomi Yuki. In Part II, she not only teased Kaito but also Kiyomi for liking him as well. She always took on a motherly role and had a positive outlook on life, such as comforting Kiyomi when Haku died in front of her. Throughout the series, it heavily hinted she had feelings for Genma Shiranui. This was made official when Genma and Kaori had a child at the beginning of Part II. She also cares for the other jonin teachers and broke down crying when she heard the news of Asuma Sarutobi's death. Before she got married to Genma, Kaori hated being teased on her crush on him. She was always flustered whenever anyone of her students brought him up and hated being bombarded with questions about her crush and future husband from Itsuki Yamanaka and Kiyomi. She loves her older cousin Tsunade a great deal, and always cares for the well being of her loved ones, sometimes more than her own life. She also cared for her other cousin Nawaki Senju and cried after hearing about his death. She is also emotionally stable as she cries and laughs in the right situations. Kaori also has a very close bond with her fellow Konoha jonins, and greatly respects, admires, and cares for her old sensei, Mizu. She also has a close bond with her students and cares for each of them as her children. According to Tsunade, Kaito Hyuga was her favorite but she loved all of them. Appearance Kaori is a slim young woman of average height and has a slender yet feminine build. She has fair skin and long, straight brown hair she keeps down, but during her pregnancy up in a high ponytail, much like Tsunade in her youth, and has green eyes. She is usually seen wearing a dark blue, one-sleeved kimono, held tight with a dark green obi. She also wears red nail polish. Kaori also wears her forehead protector around her right thigh, though it is covered by her kimono. She also wears a purple eye shadow and a black, sleeveless top underneath her kimono. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, and also during pregnancy, Kaori wore a simple sleeveless dark blue dress. Thirteen years later, Kaori regained her slender frame and wore a purple, short-sleeved dress, which went down to her mid-thighs with slits on the sides. She also wore black pants underneath and stopped wearing her eye shadow. She then wore high-heeled sandals. As a genin and chunin in Konohagakure, Kaori wore a light blue, long-sleeved qipao top which exposed part of her midriff. She also wore light purple pants and had a shuriken holster around her right thigh and she wore blue shinobi sandals and her blue Konohagakure forehead protector around her forehead. Abilities Kaori is known throughout the Land of Fire for her high skills with the Lightning Release. She is also widely known because of her talent in medical ninjutsu and for being one of the last members of the Senju Clan. She is also regarded as one of the best fuinjutsu users in Konoha, The Land of Fire, and, possibly, the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Kaori also has high will power and above average stamina. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess Kaori has some of the best chakra control in the Hidden Leaf Village to the point were Kiyomi favored Kaori as her mentor over Tsunade, though she did end up training under Tsunade for the majority of the time. Kaori's chakra control is so good to the point were her medical ninjutsu is second to only Tsunade, however, this covers up Kaori's major lack of physical strength. Kaori is also very agile and has a high reaction speed. She is also very dexterous and can handle weapons well, though it's nowhere near Tenten's skill with weaponry and bukijutsu. Kaori posses tremendous acrobatic prowess and dexterity in dodging attacks as well as inflicting them. She also has high evasive skills and incredible speed, though it's not as good as her student, Kiyomi, or her brother, Raiden Yuki. Kaori also seems to possess very good stamina. Ninjutsu Kaori is very skilled with the Lightning Release. Medical Ninjutsu Kaori is very skilled in medical ninjutsu to the point where she is second to her own older cousin, Tsunade. She is skilled enough to be able to tell how dire a situation is just from a glance at a wound and she could identify injuries just as quickly. Like Tsunade, Sakura Haruno, and Kiyomi, Kaori's medical prowess extends beyond the average medical ninja. She is skilled and smart enough to examine and perform autopsies on damage done on a nearly cellular level, though she is not quite skilled enough to do something like this yet. Kaori is greatly skilled in examining, classifying, and deciphering poisons. She can create the proper antidote for a poison nearly as fast as she can create one. She can also tell what a poison's specific function is and how dire the victim's situation is just from listening to the heartbeat of that same victim and then running an analysis. Fuinjutsu Kaori is skilled in fuinjutsu and often is regarded as "Kaori of the Fuinjutsu Techniques" because of her immensely high skill in it. She can use many fuinjutsu techniques and is so skilled with fuinjutsu where the Five Great Shinobi Nations greatly respect her for it, though her skill with fuinjutsu techniques is nowhere near the skill which the Uzumaki Clan members are famed for. However, Kaori is skilled enough to the point where, though she was never seen using it, it was stated that she could use the Four Red Yang Formation which is noted to be usable of only those with Kage quality. Intelligence Kaori has proved to very intelligent as she can use medical ninjutsu with such high skill as well as a fuinjutsu technique for those who are at or around Kage level and being at Kage level certainly means that you possess high intellect. She has high analytical skills, a very good memory, and a high understanding of human anatomy. She can catch things that are far above the average human and she can decipher, analyze, and process information that is very complex on just about anything. However, Kaori does have her limits and she has stated on multiple occasions that Shikamaru Nara is, indeed, much smarter than her or any average jonin. Stats Part I Chunin Exams ''Main Article: Chunin Exams During the Chunin Selection Exams, Kaori watched her students from the sidelines. After the match between Kaito and Nozomi, Kaori was left exasperated when Kaito surrendered to her. As he came up to the bleachers to watch, she congratulated him but told him that she was left disappointed when he gave up against the young, redheaded, Haruno. When it was Kiyomi's turn Kaori stated that "our training together paid off, but she can think of better strategies than that." This shows that while she takes pride in her students abilities and congratulates them for what they can do, she still doesn't let that excuse their faults, and trains them in their weak points rather than making then insanely powerful in one area of ninjutsu. taijutsu, and genjutsu. During the match between Hinata Hyuga and her older cousin Neji Hyuga, Neji was set into a blind rage and tried to kill Hinta. Kaori was one of the jonin who helped hold him back against his cousin, alongside Kurenai, Kakashi, Guy, and Hayate. During the one month after the preliminaries, Kaori trained up Itsuki and Kiyomi separately. During the actual finals, Kaori sat next to Aki Otaka and Mizu Yuki. She was surprised during the match between Naruto and Neji when Naruto tapped into the Nine-Tails' chakra to defeat him. She also doubted that Shikamaru Nara had a strategy to defeat Temari, but, though the latter gave up, she was very impressed with the skills he showed during the match and that made Kaori think that Shikamaru could be chunin material after all. Trivia *"Kaori" (かをり) literally means perfume or fragrance while her family name "Senju" literally means "thousand hands" (千手). *Kaori is based on Shizune and Kurenai Yuhi *According to the databook(s): **Kaori's hobbies are reading and teasing Tsunade and her students **Kaori's favorite foods are syrup-covered anmitsu and all fruits while her least favorite is very fatty pork ** Kaori has completed 700 missions in total: 175 D-Rank, 259 C-Rank, 147 B-Rank, 65 A-Rank, and 54 S-Rank **Her favorite phrase is "The flowers, the birds, the wind, and the Moon" (花鳥風月, Kachō Fūgetsu), an idiom of "the beauty of nature", which she shares in common with Shizune. Quotes *(To Kaito, regarding his performance during the Chunin Exams)'' "Kaito, you're a skilled shinobi and I'm very proud of you but, next time, please try harder!" '' References *The images are edited screenshots. *Other information was gained from Narutopedia. Category:DRAFT